no me dejes
by SaKuRa6UcHiHa94
Summary: porfavor,no me dejes...ahora que estoy apunto de perderte me doy cuenta de que...TE AMO... bueno la historia consta de 2 capitulos soy nueva porfa lean sasusaku 4ever
1. NO ME DEJES

HOLA PS ANTES DE COMENZAR QUIERO ACLARARLES QUE NO SOY EXPERTA PORFA NO INSULTEN ESTA HISTORIA ESTARA DIVIDIDA EN 2 PARTES POR QUE NO TENGO BIEN DEFINIDO EL FINAL ASECTO RECOMENDACIONES .POR ULTIMO ACLARO QUE YO NO SOY DUEÑA DE SASUKE NI DE SAKURA SI FUESE ASI SASUKE YA ABRIA REGRESADO CON SAKURA O ME LO ABRIA KEDADO ..... LA HISTORIA SI ES MIA .

** NO ME DEJES..**

Porfavor, no me dejes...-al decir esto varias lagrimas surcaban las mejillas de un lindo pelinegro-...sabes ahora que estoy apunto de perderte medoy cuenta de cuanto... **TE AMO** , y ahora no se si tendre la oportunidad de decirtelo-en este momento varios recuerdos llegaban a mente del pelinegro (n/a:pues es odbio que estoy hablando de... inner: el papasito de SASUKE...)entre ellos el dia en que la conocio.

** -- flash back--**

El se encontraba sentado en la banca de un bellisimo parque, esa banca era la mas alejada del lugar, en las otras se apreciaba a muchas personas desde niños jugando hasta bellisimas parejas pero el ... el y la banca se encontraban SOLOS y AISLADOS de todo y de todos,, ja que ironia hasta sentado en esa banca estaba ...**SOLO** como siempre.

Despues de pasar casi toda la tarde ahi sentado disfrutando de su soledad, decidio marcharse , cuando se levanto choco con una hermosa joven con un cabello inconfundible --era ROSA-- ella venia tan distraida que al resivir el impacto estuuvo a punto de caerse de no aver sido porque el pelinegro la habia agarrado a tiempo cuando ambos alsaron la mirada se perdiero en los ojos del otro...los de ella sin duda eran los mas bellos que hubiee visto eran de un verde hermoso ni muy fuerte ni muy claro, sus facciones eran muy finas y su cabello sin duda le daba un toque angelical...ella quedo encantada con sus hermosos ojos negros tenian un toke frio pero eso combinado con sus delicadas facciones y su hermoso cabello negro era lo que lo asian verse sumamente sexy. Luego de unos segundos mirandose que para ellos fueron eternos el pelinegro solto lentamente a la bella joven. _-__**un momento el habia pensado que la joven era bella eso estaba mal-mientras el segui con su discusion mental **_

**Ahh... este....yo... gracias-logro decir la pelirosa.**

**hmp...de nada... pero deberias tener mas cuiddo pudiste caer y lastimarte-dijo en tono severo el pelinegro. **

**hai tienes razon, esque venia distraida-dijo como niña regañada -mmm...por cierto mme llamo sakura haruno sakura **

**hmp....uchiha sasuke **

**mmm...me gusta tu nombre- sasuke la vio algo sorprendido- ups talves te molesto mi comentario **

**hmp**

**eso es un siii....o un no???**

**hmp...un no**

**aaa...y mmm ... vives por aqui**

**hmp....si**

**aaa ok... y tiene mucho tiempo ...lo digo por que nunca te habia visto**

**hmp... no de hecho acabo de mudarme**

**genial si quieres te muestro el lugar**

**hmp**

**tomare eso como un si- dicho esto tomo de la mano a sasuke y lo jalo para enseñarle el lugar .**

** --fin del flash back--**

Ese... ese fue el principio ... despues de ese choque siguieron viendose esa molestia como el le decia lo hacia sentir bien , con ella el ya no se sentia solo asi continuo sus recuerdos hasta que recordo el dia que le pidio que fueran novios.

** -- FLASH BACK--**

Ya llevaban 3 meses de conocerse, talvez era poco tiempo... pero el ya la queria, por mas que lo negase ella ya se habia convertido en la persona mas importante de su vida. Asi que ese dia decidio llevarla a la banca donde la conocio.

**sakura, yo se que no llevamos mucho tiempo de conocernos pero... t..tu mmme gu..gus..tas- sakura se kedo sorprendida al escucharlo por mas que queria decir algo no podia-mira yo se ke no soy el chico mas romantico y eso, peero... este... tu...qui...quicieras sser mmi...no..novia** ( ja ya parece hinata)

sakura estaba tan sorprendida que solo atino a aventarse a sus brazos y darles u tierno y torpe beso...el primero para ambos. Despues de este lindo gesto se separaron poco a poco, el la vio de una manera muy tierna.** 0//0**

**hmp... eso es un si??? ñ_ñ**

**hmp..ps claro tontito...peroo ... ya te habias tardado no crees????**

**hmp..primero que nada yo no soy tontito y segundo mi pequeño cerezo.... soy lento pero seguro.**

** --fin del flash back--**

Asi siguio sumido en sus recuerdos, por su mente pasaban momentos tan lindos de su noviasgo entre ellos el de su primera vez que sino mal recordaba habia sido hace casi un mes. al recordar esto le aparecio un leve sonrojo 0//0 despues de seguir recordando esto a su mente llegaron las imagenes de esa mañana.

** --flash back--**

Ellos habian discutido otra vez..para variar..ya que llevaban TODA la semana discutiendo por tonterias realmente... sakura tenia ultimamente unos cambios de humor bien complicados y odbio sasuke ya se estaba artando, la queria de eso no habia duda pero...sinceramente en ese momento el tenia muchisisisismo trabajo.

**Mira sakura me estas molestando demasiado...tengo cosas que hacer**

**aahaaa entonces dices que soy una molestia......**

**siiii.....dijo el pelinegro elevando el tono de voz-... mira esque ya me molesto que vengas cada 30 minutos y solo me quites el tiempo con peleas adsurdas...te quiero pero tu me llevas al limite**

**aa ok osea ke no me amas solo me quieres...bueno ya entendi**

**yo venia a darte una linda noticia y a pedirte disculpas por mi comportamiento... pero ya no te quito tu valiosisimo tiempo.- mientras decia esto varias lagrimas surcaban sus mejillas- adios UCHIHA... prometo no volver a molestarte ,y ni pienses que voy a rogar estar a tu lado aunque eso me destroce el corazon...por mi de ahora en adelante has lo que quieras.-despues de esto salio corriendo sin dejor que sasuke hablara. **

**soy un idiota, no devi tratarla asi-despues de regañarse asi mismo salio a buscarla**

sakura habia salido corriendo muy triste...y no se dio cuenta de que u camion venia justo hacia ella asi que este la sasuke salio a buscarla vio a mucha gente alrededor de alguien que al parecer avia sido atropeyado, decidio acercarse para ver si pòdia ayudar a cada paso que daba sentia que el corazon se le oprimia cuando porfin vio de que se trataba lo unico que pudo hacer fue arrodillarse junto al cuerpo de la pelirosa.

**sakura ....perdoname-decia mientras varias lagrimas recorrian su rostro-alguien porfavor llame a ua ambulancia**

el tiempo que tardo en llegar la ambulancia fue eterno pero mas aun fue el tiempo que dilataron en llegar al hospital, al llegar tuvo que sentarse a esperar.

**sakura todo esto es mi culpa soy un idiota...porfavor no me dejes**

** -- fin del flash back--**

**continuara..........................................**

**hola que tal esta esta primera parte **

**ke dicen cren que sakura se salve y si lo hace creen que perdone a sasuke??????**

**espero tener la conti pronto dejen un review sipi anden soy nueva**

**bye**


	2. DESPIERTA

**holap si se que he tardado mucho en actualizar pero se me habia hecho imposible**

**inner:aja claro.. lo que pasa esque eres una floja**

**no es cierto inner chismosa bueno los dejo con el fic espero lo disfruten**

**aclaraciones: ps ni sakura ni sasuke me pertenecen de ser asi sasuke ya estaria conmigo jejejeje**

**______-_____________________ DESPIERTA _______________________________**

Asi seguia regañandose, por no aver sido un buen novio, o por no decirle lo que enverdad sentia por tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba

enfrente suyo, hasta que la persona puso su mano en el hombro del pelinegro.

**-es usted familiar de la joven haruno.**

**-si... ¿como esta, pudo salvarla?-pregunto angustiado el pelinegro**

**-si por el momento ella y el bebe estan estables pero...ella aun no reaccona y si no lo hace pronto, podria haver problemas con el bebe**

**-el cerebro del uchiha estaba revuelto...un momento el doctor dijo bebe???- haa que bebe se refiere doctor?**

**-mm?... esque no sabia que la joven esta embarazada**

**-em embarazada?...-al saberlo casi se desmaya...sentia tantas cosas sorpresa, alegria, preocupacion y enojo...si enojo consigo mismo porno demostrarle mas su amor a sakura y por no dejarla hablar**

**-se siente bien??**

**-ahh? ahh si si este...puedo verla?**

**-de acuerdo sigame- el doctor lo guio hasta el cuarto de la joven.-aqui es puede pasar**

Al entrar la vio recostada en la cama, tenia varios cables conectados y algunos raspones en su bello rostro, el se sentia tan culpable poco a poco se fue acercando a ella y paso su mano sultilmente por su mejilla

**-sakura...tienes que despertar pronto-decia en un tono angustiado- tienes que hacerlo por mi...por nuestro bebe.**

asi paso un largo rato hablandole de lo mucho que la amaba, y le decia que ella tenia que ser fuerte ...el sueño lo fue venciendo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o--o-o-**

La mañana era solead, parecia un dia perfecto, bueno eso aparentaba porque para cierto pelinegro era su peor dia.

**-pero como que no hay nada que hacer-decia exasperado cierto pelinegro**

**-miere si ella no despierta hoy ya no habra nada que hacer, a pasado mucho tiempo.**

**-no puede ser-decia viendo a su amada pelirrosa**

**-bueno yo me retiro regresare alrato**

**-el pelinegro se hacercaba a una silla que estaba junto a la cama de la pelirrosa- sakura ... no me dejes... no crees que ya has dormido mucho ya han pasado 4 largos meses... yo te necesito conmigo, nuestro bebe va creciendo muy bien.-varias lagrimas empesaban a hacer acto de precencia, se fue hacercando lentamente a sus labios y deposito un beso lleno de sentimientos,despues se incorporo lentamente y una de sus lagrimas resvalo a la cara de la joven, el se acurruco en el vientre de su sakura.-ya deberias decirle a la floja de mami que se despierte... yo los necesito aqui conmigo...los amo a los dos-el pelinegro no se percato de que ciertos ojos jade lo observaban con infinita ternura-porfavor no me dejen-a ella le impacto oir esas suplicas por parte del pelinegro.**

**-te oyes tan lindo cuando suplicas-el se quedo en shock al oir esa voz, se incorporo lentamente para ver si realmente la habia escuchado-que no querias verme?**

**-...**

**-bueno si quieres puedo quedarme dormida un rato mas**

**-sakura-el pelinegro le dio un abraso muy tierno**

**-valla veo que me extrañaste... eso te enseñara a valorarme **

**-nunca te vuelvas a dormir tanto deacuerdo...extrañe oirte y besarte**

**-bueno eso no era lo que me dijiste cuando peleamos-dijo con un deje de reproche**

**-esque soy un tontito..sabes necesite estar apunto de perderte para saber que te amo con todo mi corazon..y que sin ti mi vida ya no es vida... ademas ya se que vamos a ser papas me heces muy feliz pequeño cerezo**

**-estaba realmente conmovida nunca imagino escuchar esas palabras de la voca de su amado pelinegro-tu sabes que yo igual te amo con todo el corazon y nunca te dejaria-despues de decirlo anbos se fundieron en un ansiado beso.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ol-o_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-oo-o-o-l-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oi-o-o-o-o-o-o-o´-oó-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Habian pasado ya varias semanas y sakura ya habia sido dada de alta ahora ella y su pelinegro se dirijian al hospital para saber el sexo de su bebe

**-y diganos doctora que es-preguntaba una alegre pelirosa**

**- es un niño**

**- es hermoso-decia sasuke**

**-si -confirmaba la pelirosa**

Ambos salieron del hospital se dirijian a su casa

_____________________varios meses despues_______________________________________________

**-vamos señorita puje una vez mas-decia el doctor**

**-sakura tu puedes aqui estoy contigo-decia su amado pelinegro que habia entrado con ella**

**-ya esta es muy lindo- el doctor puso al bebe en el pecho de sakura.**

**-mira sasuke es hermoso, tiene tu cabello**

**-claro que es hermoso por que tiene una bellisima madre-mientras el alagaba a sakura el bebe fue abriendo lentamente y..**

**-mira sasuke-kun tiene los ojosigualitos a los tuyos...creo que el nombre de sasuke le quedara perfecto**

**- si tienes razon-ambos se dieron un tierno beso y el le susurro al oido- gracias por hacerme el mas feliz del mundo ...pero promete que no nos vas a dejar nunca **

**- lo prometo....**

**fin??**

que tal me quedo si se que no fue lo mejor pero talvez aga un epilogoclaro si ustedes lo piden

bueno dejen sus comentarios

ok

yo con un review = a yo feliz

jeje 


End file.
